50 Nuances de Cyan
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Partie II - A cause de son attitude autoritaire, Miku a finit par mettre fin à son étrange relation avec Luka. Pourtant, la célèbre femme d'affaire refuse de perdre la partie et va devoir chercher un moyen pour la reconquérir. Elle qui ne supporte pas de perdre le contrôle, va devoir mettre sa fierté de côté si elle espère pouvoir à nouveau se rapprocher de la jeune fille... [Yuri]


Remerciements tout particuliers à Yolnosh dont le profil est accessible à partir du mien, qui a prit le temps de me relire et de me corriger.

* * *

Cinquante Nuances de Cyan

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que la jeune journaliste avait claqué ma porte. Peu importait le nombre de fois où j'avais essayé d'appeler, elle ne me répondait pas. Et chaque fois, son ignorance m'énervait un peu plus. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle revienne d'elle-même comme si l'influence que j'avais pu avoir sur elle était encore présente, mais je restais seule dans cet immense appartement. Il n'aurait pourtant pas été difficile de sortir et de trouver une autre fille qui me ferait passer le temps de façon très agréable, et l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois depuis son départ. Bien décidée à me changer les idées, je décidai alors de sortir ce soir.

Les rues étaient illuminées par les nombreux lampadaires et les boutiques qui rendaient la ville vivante. Je pouvais remarquer les regards insistants sur moi presque partout où je passais, ce qui était loin de me déplaire. Des hommes et des femmes curieux, attirés par la beauté que j'avais reçue le jour de ma naissance et dont je ne cessais jamais de jouer. Je trouvais quelques filles mignonnes mais pourtant tout chez elles me semblait banal, et aucune n'attirait vraiment mon attention. Depuis ma rencontre avec Miku, les autres filles me semblaient soudainement bien fades. Il fallait dire que son regard m'avait captivé à la seconde où mes yeux avaient croisé les siens, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Elle possédait une confiance en elle et une persévérance que seules de rares personnes pouvaient prétendre avoir, et elle ne faisait pas semblant. Chacun de ses retours chez moi en étaient la preuve, malgré le fait qu'elle n'obtenait jamais ce qu'elle souhaitait. Enfin, jusqu'à la dernière fois.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle finirait par craquer, elle qui semblait vouloir cette interview plus que tout, et j'en avais joué jusqu'à la dernière minute, comme un parfait maître-chanteur. Avais-je réellement l'intention de répondre à ces questions ? Ou en profitais-je seulement pour l'amener dans mon lit. Moi-même ignorais si je serais vraiment honnête. Pourtant, dès sa première venue chez moi, je lui avais révélé mon penchant pour certaines pratiques dont elle avait jusqu'à maintenant gardé le secret, et surtout auxquelles elle avait participées sans broncher. Et j'en fus agréablement surprise. Ces petites aventures ne duraient habituellement que quelques heures et je m'arrangeais pour que mes proies n'en disent rien. Avec l'argent et l'influence que j'avais, rien de tout ça n'était vraiment difficile, et jusqu'à maintenant tout s'était parfaitement bien passé.

Mais pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait osé me défier. Avec elle, tout n'était qu'incertitude. J'aurais peut-être dû répondre à ses questions le premier jour et nous nous serions quittées sans risques, sans amertume. Car oui, j'étais très amère du déroulement de la situation qui échappait à mon contrôle. Et le contrôle, je ne jurais que par ça.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, pour en fixer l'écran quelques secondes. Aucun message, aucun appel. Mon regard s'attarda sur son numéro sur lequel je me risquai à appuyer. Mais toujours rien. Les muscles de mon visage se crispèrent un peu plus sous ce nouvel échec. Je me sentais vexée de ce rejet qui ne prenait pas fin, de cette sensation qu'elle m'échappait comme si c'était ma chose et que je pouvais en faire tout ce que je désirais. Il fallait bien me résoudre à admettre qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas mais je refusais de lâcher prise, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, même pour moi. Je n'étais pas le genre de femme à m'attacher, j'étais assez indépendante et préférait passer de courts et bons moments que de m'investir dans une relation insipide et sans avenir. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'étais convaincue car jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne m'avait prouvé le contraire. Il me fallait pourtant me rendre à l'évidence, cette fille attirait mon attention plus que ce je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il ne restait qu'une seule solution qui me faisait me sentir relativement faible et ne me plaisais guère. Je filai rapidement vers l'immeuble où je vivais avant de descendre au parking. J'ouvrai la porte de la Mercedes noire que j'utilisais pour mes déplacements professionnels avant de m'asseoir au volant et d'allumer le GPS. C'était la première fois que je me rendais moi-même là bas. L'heure plutôt tardive affichée sur l'écran de bord ne m'inquiéta pas même si ma récente conquête ne risquait pas d'être du même avis.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de route dans un trafic relativement fluide, je me garai devant un immeuble qui à ma grande surprise me semblait plutôt chic. Après tout, la jeune journaliste ne devait sans doute pas vivre dans un trou à rats. Je devais bien avouée qu'elle avait fait un beau parcours dans le milieu du journalisme. C'était presque impressionnant pour son âge. Peut-être était-ce elle qui aurait dû être interviewée. Je montai les marches jusqu'au troisième et cherchai son numéro quand je me retrouvai enfin devant la porte de chez elle. Il n'y avait que le silence autour de moi, brisé de temps en temps par un véhicule qui passait. Je pris une grande respiration en me sentant pour la première fois peu sûre de moi, et toqua à la porte avant de remarquer la sonnette sur le côté. Tant pis, après tout le son du bois était bien plus plaisant à entendre que l'affreux bruit électronique annonçant des invités. Je fus soulagée d'entendre bouger à l'intérieur et le verrou de sécurité tourner dans la porte. Puis celle-ci s'ouvrit.

La jeune fille restait figée devant moi tandis qu'elle me dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus. Instinctivement, un sourire de satisfaction que ne je pus cacher se grava sur mes lèvres alors que la journaliste restait sans-voix.

« - Tu n'as rien à faire ici, me signala mon ex-amante. »

Mais je ne répondis rien, préférant contempler son beau visage qui, je devais l'avouer, m'avait un peu manqué.

« - Tu ne dors pas ? Demandai-je par curiosité.

\- Je travaillais, répondit-elle. Mais je suis soulagée que le fait d'y avoir pensé ne t'ait empêchée de venir ici à une heure pareille. »

J'appréciais l'ironie dans sa voix malgré sa colère que je pouvais encore déceler à mon égard. Elle soupira de façon désagréable avant de m'inviter à entrer d'un geste alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me ferme la porte au nez. Son appartement me semblait bien petit à côté du mien. Des papiers traînaient, éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon éclairé seulement à la lumière d'une petite lampe posée sur la table. C'était la première fois que je voyais où elle vivait, et comment elle vivait. Je prenais le temps d'observer la pièce dans sa totalité pour m'imaginer son quotidien car après tout, j'ignorais beaucoup de cette personne. La plupart du temps, tout ce que nous échangions étaient plusieurs heures de plaisir entre quelques discussions.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venue ? demanda soudain la plus jeune en me tendant une tasse de café bien noir que je n'eus aucun problème à reconnaître, car c'était le même que le mien.

\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels.

\- C'est qu'il y avait une raison, fit-elle de façon nonchalante. »

Maintenant que j'étais devant elle, mes pulsions revenaient une à une. J'avais envie de me jeter sur elle et de la déshabiller sauvagement sans lui laisser le temps de protester. De lui arracher gémissements un à un et la soumettre au point qu'il lui aurait fallu une journée entière pour se remettre. Il me fallait beaucoup de force pour refréner l'envie qui me déchirait presque l'estomac.

« - Luka, tu ne devrais pas être là. »

Ses paroles étaient dures à mes oreilles pourtant je ne me laissais pas atteindre du rejet dont elle faisait preuve à mon égard. Je pouvais le voir dans son regard, cette lueur même qui s'était allumée quand elle m'aperçut pour la première fois et qui ne s'était jamais éteinte. Je devinais la façon dont elle m'observait quand je faisais mine de regarder ailleurs comme si elle brûlait ma peau de ses grands yeux turquoise. Je me risquai à m'approcher un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à seulement une respiration de moi. J'aimais la façon dont elle me regardait soudainement, comme si son regard ne pouvait se détacher du mien. Je la captivais.

J'en profitai pour saisir son menton et le rapprocher du mien alors que je m'emparais déjà de ses douces lèvres d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Ma langue caressa la sienne sans qu'elle puisse me dire non et je la soulevai par les hanches pour l'asseoir sur la table. Je sentais ses petits bras si frêles se resserrer autour de moi.

« - Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper, Miku ? Soufflai-je sensuellement à son oreille. »

Je mordillai alors son lobe, passant une de mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux pour une fois détachés tandis que l'autre se faisait déjà plus insistante. Mais elle me poussa légèrement pour se libérer de mon étreinte à ma grande déception.

« - Luka, je t'ai dis que c'était terminé. »

Je pouvais lire le désir dans ses yeux malgré son refus et elle-même devait sans doute prendre sur elle afin de ne pas craquer. Ses joues empourprées la trahissaient. Je finis par m'asseoir sur une chaise bien obligée de reconnaître que ça n'allait pas être si simple et bu une gorgée de mon café, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Très bien, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour regagner ton attention ? Demandais-je presque amusée. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers moi de façon très détachée qui contrastait avec sa récente réaction. Au fond, j'admirais sa patience qui me faisait défaut.

« - Es-tu vraiment prête à m'écouter ? me lança-t-elle comme si la réponse lui paraissait déjà évidente. »

Cette question pourtant si simple me taraudait l'esprit. Pourquoi étais-je venue ici ? Espérais-je simplement qu'elle craque en me voyant ? Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je voulais vraiment, pourtant un désir étrange m'avait guidé jusqu'ici, et je m'étais risquée à le suivre.

« - Si tu reviens chez moi demain.

\- Il y aura des conditions. »

Je souris malicieusement en entendant les paroles exigeantes de mon amante qui semblait reprendre confiance en elle. C'était amusant de la voir ainsi, mais elle, semblait plus que sérieuse et sûrement pas d'humeur à rire. J'écoutais alors attentivement les choses de son retour dans mon lit.

« - Quand tu voudras quelque chose, tu feras également quelque chose en retour, exigeait-elle.

\- Quelque chose comme ? Fis-je prise par la curiosité.

\- Tu le sauras quand ce sera nécessaire. »

Son assurance me déroutait mais je me surpris à l'apprécier même si je ne fus pas certaine d'être capable de répondre à ses attentes. Perdre le contrôle, ça ne s'était encore jamais vu.

« - Et bien sûr, tu devras m'accorder une interview, une vraie ! »

Faisait-elle tout ça seulement pour son article ? Ou avait-elle au fond envie de passer du temps avec moi ? J'hésitais encore quelques secondes avant de lui donner ma réponse. En valait-elle vraiment la peine ? C'est ce que ma présence dans son appartement me suggérait en tout cas.

« - Bien, c'est d'accord, me résignais-je. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans me sourit malicieusement en entendant ces mots alors qu'elle gagnait cette première manche.

« - Tu m'as demandé de venir chez toi demain, tu dois donc…

\- Faire quelque chose en retour ? La coupais-je.

\- C'est exact. Et je veux aller dîner, je meurs de faim. »

J'entendais presque son ventre gargouiller pour accompagner ses paroles quand je me rappelai ne pas avoir mangé non plus ce soir.

« - Nous n'avons qu'à commander quelque chose, lui proposais-je comme j'en avais l'habitude. »

Je compris à son front plissé que ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« - D'accord, on y va. »

Autant ne pas la vexer alors que j'essayais de faire ce qui se rapprochait le plus à de la reconquête. J'avais l'impression d'être comme un homme qui oublie l'anniversaire de sa copine. Elle prit sa veste, je posai ma tasse puis nous partions.

Concentrée sur la route, je lui jetais de temps en temps des petits regards du coin de l'œil. Le ronronnement du moteur occupait le silence installé entre nous bien loin des petits gémissements que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre lorsque nous étions ensembles.

« - Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? Lui demandais-je à un feu rouge.

\- Je te laisse le soin de choisir, ça ne devrait pas te déplaire. »

Je perçus cette pointe d'arrogance dans sa voix qui me rappelait encore une fois que mon comportement autoritaire avait été trop loin. Mais que pouvais-je y faire, j'étais faite ainsi. Un restaurant Italien avait capté mon attention lors d'une visite quelques mois auparavant. Je préférais l'emmener dans un endroit que je ne fréquentais pas régulièrement afin de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Lorsque notre destination se présenta devant nous, Miku fut la première à descendre alors que j'hésitais encore quelques secondes. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais pas l'habitude de venir accompagnée dans un restaurant, bien que la plupart des gens n'aimaient pas manger seule.

« - Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Que vont penser les gens en me voyant en ta compagnie ?

\- Que je suis journaliste, et surtout affamée, prit-elle plaisir à rajouter. »

Alors, je n'avais pas le choix. Après tout, j'avais accepté sa proposition, ou plutôt ses exigences. Je me décidai alors à descendre. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'ils ne serviraient plus à cette heure-ci, et que nous pourrions ainsi rentrer, mais j'eus la mauvaise surprise d'apercevoir le responsable de la salle nous demander si nous souhaitions une table pour deux.

Le garçon revint vers nous quelques minutes plus tard pour noter ce que nous avions choisi.

« - Je prendrai un risotto au parmesan, commençais-je alors.

\- Et pour moi des tagliatelles de saumons.

\- Et nous prendrons également une bouteille de Montevetrano, rajoutai-je avant que le garçon s'en aille. »

La plus jeune me regarda quelques instants dans les yeux. L'atmosphère était un brin stressante, autour de nous se trouvaient majoritairement des couples. J'aurais peut-être dû choisir un autre restaurant, pensais-je alors.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais connaisseuse, fit-elle peu après que le jeune homme ait déposé le rouge.

\- Et bien, je pourrais te surprendre, répondis-je sans la quitter des yeux. »

La journaliste semblait hésitante à l'idée de porter son verre à ses lèvres, comme si elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir me résister après, aimais-je penser. Mais moi, il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour me noyer la gorge d'une de ces gorgées. Il me fallait me détendre, mais les quelques regards qui se posaient sur nous de temps à autre me mettaient assez mal à l'aise alors qu'ils ne semblaient la déranger. Elle était peut-être habituée à se montrer en public accompagnée d'une femme, ce n'était pas mon cas. En fait je n'étais pas habituée à être accompagnée, le genre ne me dérangeait au final pas plus que ça.

Le repas se termina sur une note de tiramisu alors qu'il me fallait la raccompagner chez elle. Une épreuve de passée me disais-je. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie d'en rester là. Peut-être était-ce le verre de vin dont j'avais dû me contenter en tant que conductrice qui me réchauffait le ventre, ou alors son visage pâle et ses traits fins, mais une douce chaleur commençait à dangereusement m'envahir.

« - Tu pourrais venir dès ce soir, lui proposais-je sans vraiment repenser à notre accord. Tu partirais demain. »

Je n'aurais su dire si elle avait autant envie de moi que j'avais envie d'elle, mais elle accepta ma proposition. D'abord surprise, elle semblait apprécier l'idée de passer sa première nuit avec moi. Nous n'avions encore jamais dormi et passé une nuit entière ensemble et nous nous séparions toujours avant. Je devais avouer que passer la nuit avec quelqu'un faisait partie de ces choses qui me rendaient anxieuse. Mais sans cette proposition, j'étais certaine que la jeune fille aurait refusé mon offre.

Et voilà que nous nous trouvions dans mon appartement, à l'endroit même où l'on s'était quittées. Aucune de nous ne prononça quoi que ce soit pendant le trajet, la journaliste semblait plutôt pensive. Elle fixait la pièce comme si elle la redécouvrait à nouveau alors que rien n'avait changé. Je la guidai naturellement vers ma chambre en la poussant délicatement par les épaules alors qu'elle ne paraissait pas s'offusquer de mes avances sous-entendues par ce geste. Je sentais sa poitrine se gonfler alors que son dos était calé sur la mienne. Je lui enlevai sa veste, puis déboutonna sa chemise tandis que je me penchais à son oreille. Mes mains glissèrent bientôt sur sa douce peau pour descendre déboutonner son pantalon. Je lui embrassai l'épaule, elle frissonna. Ces gestes m'avaient manqué en quelques jours à peine. Je délaissai ensuite ma proie quelques secondes avant de me diriger vers le lit. J'allumai une petite lampe de chevet, et retira mon sous-pull que j'avais rapidement passé avant de sortir puis retirai à mon tour mon pantalon. Elle me regarda à nouveau avec la même expression que quelques jours plus tôt, alors que j'avais passé des heures à lui arracher ses cris et à l'épuiser jusqu'à la mort.

Elle m'observa quelques secondes lorsque je sortis quelques foulards d'un tiroir bien caché et les posai sur mon lit. Mon regard se fit soudain interrogateur sur elle, accompagné d'un sourire impudique.

« - Seulement les mains, me souffla-t-elle en comprenant ce que je lui suggérais.

\- Et les yeux, rajoutai-je sensuellement. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et je n'en fus que plus ravie. Je m'approchai à nouveau d'elle et m'emparai de ses lèvres déjà entre-ouvertes sur lesquelles je ne tardai à passer ma langue puis alla caresser la sienne de façon langoureuse. Je l'allongeai sur le lit avant de remonter mes doigts délicatement le long de ses bras et de les lui attacher solidement, puis vérifiai les nœuds. Ses lèvres supplièrent les miennes une dernière fois avant que je la plonge dans le noir complet.

Je m'absentais quelques secondes pour revenir un verre à la main que je posai non loin de moi avant de me pencher sur ma captive. Je ne la touchais pas mais elle devinait ma présence lorsque quelques mèches de mes cheveux venaient chatouiller sa peau nue. Ses poings serrés reflétaient tout de même son appréhension d'être soudainement aveugle sans pouvoir prévoir mes gestes. Je savais qu'elle finirait par se détendre, c'est comme si elle avait été faite pour moi, et moi pour elle. J'embrassai alors délicatement son ventre et la sentis déjà frissonner, comme si le noir exacerbait toutes ses sensations. Je remontai peu à peu sur sa poitrine encore couverte, déposant quelques baisers par-ci par-là, afin de la rassurer. Je détachai lentement son soutien-gorge pour le remonter le long de ses bras bloqués, puis en fis de même avec le mien. Son souffle chaud caressait mes lèvres. Je m'emparai à nouveau des siennes d'une façon des plus fougueuses, jouant avec sa langue pour ne lui donner qu'un peu plus envie avant de glisser jusqu'à son oreille dont je mordis soudainement le lobe lui arrachant un petit cri aigu qu'elle ne réussit qu'à étouffer de moitié. Le sourire de satisfaction qui se dessinait sur mon visage aurait pu heurter sa fierté si elle avait pu me voir. Je pouvais sentir mes seins se frotter contre les siens et m'offrir une agréable sensation. J'aimais celles que je lui procurais, j'aimais ses mouvements, les réactions de son corps sous mes doigts fins, à chacune de mes caresses, à chacun de mes baisers. J'aimais sa façon de crier, presque gênée, et ses joues s'empourprer. Et j'aimais par-dessus tout sentir ses jambes se resserrer autour de moi, trahissant tout son désir. Je jetai un œil vers le verre que j'avais apporté avant d'en saisir le contenu et de le porter à ma bouche. Le contact froid de la glace n'allait même pas réussir à rafraîchir l'ambiance torride qui s'était installée. J'allais la faire fondre comme ce glaçon. Son corps tout entier frissonna lorsque mes lèvres entrouvertes venaient glacer sa peau brûlante.

« - Luka… lâcha-t-elle lorsque mes lèvres s'aventurèrent sur ses formes rondes. »

Bientôt, le petit bloc de glace ne laissa derrière lui qu'une traînée de gouttes telles une pluie bien trop rare au milieu d'un désert aride.

« - Ha… gémit-elle à nouveau au contact de ma langue encore froide. »

Je traçai des cercles de plus en plus petits avant de mordiller ses petites montagnes de chair déjà gonflée par l'excitation avant d'y enfoncer mes crocs un peu plus fort. Ses jambes remontaient le long des miennes alors que son corps semblait déjà à bout. Le mien bouillonnait déjà d'impatience et d'envie. Celle de la faire languir et de lui procurer une extase qui la laisserait clouée au lit pour le restant de la nuit. Je sentais la plus jeune haleter tant sa respiration se faisait déjà difficile alors que je jouais seulement sur sa poitrine, ce qui me laissait aisément imaginer ce qu'il se passait plus bas. Je pris un malin plaisir à pourtant aller vérifier par moi-même en descendant lentement une de mes mains vers son bas ventre quand je me heurtai finalement à son dernier sous-vêtement, qui me rappela que mon impatience était un de mes plus grands défauts. Mes mains remontaient fermement le long de ses hanches alors que ses cuisses se serraient l'une contre l'autre. Je m'amusai pourtant à les séparer d'un geste du genou avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa bouche. Sa langue vint taquiner la mienne difficilement ce qui ne me fut qu'un peu plus plaisir. Je déposai de fiévreux baisers dans son cou, mordant délicatement sa peau au passage, avant de descendre sur sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre ou je laissai une trace qui aurait pu en effrayer plus d'une. Ce dernier geste souleva son ventre qui resterait marqué de ce petit cercle rouge pendant quelques jours. Je pouvais maintenant sentir le morceau de tissu gênant sous mes dents, que je fis glisser le long de ses jambes pour lui ôter. Mes mains caressaient ses douces cuisses avant que je ne descende un peu plus bas. Je pouvais voir avec satisfaction tout l'effet que je lui procurai et le résultat de mes caresses.

« - Lu… Luka ? Hawn ! Gémit-elle lorsque j'embrassai pour la première fois son jardin secret. »

Son corps tout entier se cambra. Je caressais lentement son petit bourgeon du bout de ma langue encore légèrement froide. Je pouvais entendre ses gémissements s'envoler les uns derrière les autres comme s'il lui était impossible de les retenir. Je m'amusais à remuer cette petite boule de chair qui lui offrait des sensations nouvelles qu'elle aurait bien du mal à oublier. Les mains sur ses cuisses, je sentais ses muscles se contracter un peu plus chaque fois que ma langue passait et repassait sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Je la fis alors plus pressante tandis que j'accélérais mes mouvements. Son bassin se soulevait peu à peu suivi bientôt par le reste de son corps attaché fermement par ses mains au lit. J'attrapai plus fermement ses cuisses et accéléra encore difficilement. Cette fois, elle trembla toute entière alors qu'un gémissement se fit plus long et plus aigu que tous les autres. Je souris de satisfaction en comprenant qu'elle avait atteint son septième ciel. Sa respiration se faisait encore plus difficile que d'habitude, comme si elle avait couru un sprint à travers toute la ville, et encore. D'un geste, ma main détacha le foulard qu'elle avait sur les yeux, qui semblaient presque perlés de quelques larmes. Je lui libérai enfin les mains et ses bras retombèrent lourdement sur le lit. Tout son corps semblait être épuisé.

Je me glissai d'un côté du lit, plutôt fière de moi, sans être certaine qu'elle ne l'ait remarqué tant elle semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir. Pourtant elle se retourna, son regard braqué sur moi. A cet instant, j'étais bien incapable d'y lire quoi que ce soit. J'étais comme hypnotisée par ses grands yeux bleu pâle tirant vers le vert, qui ne me quittaient pas. Une sensation étrange m'envahit, que je ne savais expliquer. Enfin, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, bientôt j'entendais le bruit de sa respiration, à nouveau normal et rassurant, alors que sa poitrine se soulevait dans un rythme régulier. Je me rappelai alors de notre « marché » et mon estomac se resserra un peu sur lui-même. Je passais ma première nuit avec mon amante. Non, avec quelqu'un en fait. Et l'idée de m'y être réellement attachée apportait avec elle ses inquiétudes.

Le soleil pénétra péniblement dans la chambre à ses premières lueurs et me réveilla bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais préféré. Je me levai à contrecœur pour aller tirer les rideaux et atténuer ses rayons éblouissants. Impossible pour moi de me rendormir maintenant pensais-je alors. Ma camarade de jeu était toujours assoupie sur le lit, et ne semblait pas dérangée. Son visage se faisait encore plus enfantin que d'habitude, paisible. Cette vision me parut étrangement bien agréable après les derniers jours que j'avais passés ici à me demander sans cesse si je la reverrais. Heureusement pour moi, c'était le week-end, et la semaine m'avait semblé bien difficile. Je décidai de quitter la pièce laissant ma compagne se reposer encore un peu.

Je portai une tasse de café bien noir à mes lèvres, fraîchement préparé. Je me retrouvais dans une drôle de situation. D'une certaine façon, j'étais pressée que mon amante vienne me rejoindre pour savoir comment allait se dérouler le reste de la journée. Si celle-ci ressemblait à notre soirée, alors elle promettait d'être intéressante. Cependant je ne savais pas encore où tout cela me mènerait ni dans quoi je m'étais embarquée en allant la rejoindre et en lui proposant de passer la nuit avec moi. Depuis la veille, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des choses qui ne me ressemblaient guère, et c'était perturbant. Pourtant, une fois de plus je pouvais considérer avoir gagné, pour le moment du moins.

La journaliste finit par se réveiller et me rejoindre, étonnée d'être là. Je lui montrai une tasse de café que j'avais préparée pour elle, qu'elle saisit avant de me remercier d'un signe de la tête. La pièce restait armée de ce silence gênant qui s'était installé.

« - Je vais prendre une douche, prétextai-je pour m'éclipser. N'hésite pas à y aller après. »

Si cette journée avait été comme les autres, je lui aurais proposé de me rejoindre, pourtant je me tus. J'avais besoin d'un instant à moi pour penser à tout ça et réfléchir, même si c'était actuellement la dernière chose que j'arrivais à faire. Durant toute la semaine, j'avais ressenti des sensations auxquelles je n'étais pas habituée. Être vexée, être inquiète… Ça ne me ressemblait pas. C'était comme si cette image de femme forte et sûre de moi s'effritait lorsque je croisais son regard.

L'eau bouillante n'arrivait guère à me détendre. Je soupirais un peu exaspérée par tout ça. Peut-être que mon ego en avait pris un coup, après tout. Moi, Luka Megurine, dirigeante d'une des plus grandes entreprises de la région, célèbre femme d'affaire avait été forcée de répondre aux exigences d'une enfant trop capricieuse. Je souris en repensant à elle. Elle n'avait en fait rien d'une enfant même si elle avait gardé les traits d'un poupon. Et sa petite taille ne l'avantageait pas. Malgré ça, elle restait une femme impressionnante, prête à tout, elle aussi. Quelle drôle de relation…

Je sortis finalement de la douche pour lui en laisser l'accès. Étrangement, nous n'avions pas échangé un mot depuis notre réveil. Mon regard s'attarda pourtant sur elle lorsque mon corps croisa le sien. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, toutes mes pensées s'échappaient à nouveau pour rejoindre le néant. Même mes pulsions d'habitude assez sauvages disparaissaient. Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

J'entendais l'eau s'arrêter de couler dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle allait bientôt sortir. Mon cœur se mit soudain à accélérer. Appréhendais-je ce moment ? J'avais l'impression de revivre ma période étudiante la veille d'un examen bien que je m'en sortais toujours haut la main. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû, la veille, la retrouver chez elle…

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ces mots me ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils furent comme un électrochoc.

« - Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? La rassurais-je. »

Elle ne me répondit point. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu perdre la face pendant ce court instant. Si je détestais bien une chose, c'était me montrer faible et fragile devant quelqu'un, montrer que quelque chose me préoccupait. Mais elle, c'était comme si elle me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements.

« - Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu le désires, je demanderais à ce que l'on te raccompagne, continuais-je.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Tantôt elle me reprochait d'être trop autoritaire avec elle, maintenant elle me reprochait presque de la laisser partir et de ne pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Je me levai du canapé où je m'étais installée pour réfléchir le temps qu'elle se douche, puis m'approcha d'elle sans dire un mot. Je restai un instant à l'observer alors qu'elle ne disait rien, attendant que je lui réponde quelque chose, ou que je la fasse fuir peut-être… Je pris alors son visage dans mes mains, tel un automatisme puis m'approcha un peu plus… Mes lèvres capturèrent les siennes. Je sentais ses mains s'accrocher à ma chemise alors qu'elle n'offrait aucune résistance. Je passais ma langue délicatement dans sa bouche, et me surpris à ne pas avoir ma fougue habituelle. Non, ce baiser était… plutôt doux, comparé à tous les autres.

« - Bien sûr que non… soufflais-je bien difficilement. »

J'avais cette impression que si elle partait alors je ne la reverrais plus, comme la dernière fois. Pourtant tout semblait bien différent. Même moi, je me sentais différente. Elle était en train de me changer.

Sa main se posa soudainement sur ma joue. La chaleur dégagée par sa paume se dispersait agréablement à travers toutes les cellules de ma peau. Le bout de ses doigts effleurait mon visage. J'étais incapable de bouger, presque paralysée par cette douce sensation.

« - Et si nous sortions un instant ? me demanda-t-elle. J'aimerais… moi aussi te faire essayer quelque chose. »

Pouvais-je vraiment refuser ? Elle-même ne l'avait jamais fait chaque fois que je lui proposais quelque chose de nouveau et «différent».

L'air extérieur était plutôt frais malgré la chaleur du soleil aujourd'hui, qui brillait autant que son regard. C'était également la première fois que nous sortions vraiment, passant d'habitude nos journées à faire autre chose… Une fois de plus je me sentais gênée par le regard que certains pourraient avoir sur moi, sur nous. Mais au bout du compte, personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Je me focalisais peut-être un peu trop sur ce que les autres pouvaient penser de moi…

« - Il y a une épicerie dans le coin ?

\- A quelques rues d'ici, par là, fis-je en pointant une direction du doigt. »

Miku avait une idée derrière la tête, c'était certain. Le trajet resta silencieux même si je lui jetais un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Je pouvais remarquer qu'elle aussi.

« - J'aimerais te remercier, Luka, souffla timidement la journaliste qui me surprit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les efforts que tu essayes de faire. »

Je tournais la tête, plus que gênée, afin de ne pas risquer qu'elle remarque mes joues s'empourprer malgré moi. Sa remarque me laissa bouche-bée, je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de comportement.

« - Tu ne me laissais guère le choix, finis-je par rétorquer.

\- Tu aurais pu aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pensais pas que la grande Luka Megurine en serait venue jusqu'à frapper à ma porte.

\- C'est ce que tu aurais préféré ? Me risquais-je à demander. »

Aussitôt mes paroles prononcées que je les regrettais déjà. Encore une fois, en me présentant chez elle, je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix. Elle m'avait très clairement fait comprendre que tout était finit, et pourtant j'avais encore forcé les choses. J'osais penser qu'au fond d'elle, c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait mais qu'en savais-je vraiment, après tout ?

Miku ne répondit rien alors que l'on arrivait déjà à l'épicerie. Son silence m'inquiétait plus que je n'aurais voulu l'avouer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers un rayon à l'arrière de la boutique que je connaissais bien. Je la trouvai alors, accroupie à lire les étiquettes de plusieurs bouteilles de vin blanc. Je doutais qu'elle ait envie de prendre un simple apéro avec moi. Je m'approchai, contemplant l'experte se perdre entre les différents crus.

« - Celui-ci est plutôt bon, et s'accompagne parfaitement avec la viande, commençais-je. Ou celui-là, plutôt pour les apéritifs avec du fromage et des fruits. Tu peux aussi prendre… »

Je m'arrêtais lorsque j'aperçus la plus jeune froncer les sourcils devant moi, comme si j'avais gâché sa petite expédition.

« - J'avais oublié que tu étais une grande connaisseuse, je pense finalement te laisser choisir, souffla-t-elle exaspérée. »

Je me décidai à prendre celle accompagnant la viande, peut-être pourrais-je préparer quelque chose pour ce soir songeais-je à ce moment là. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le rayon frais pour prendre quelques morceaux de bœuf et des légumes, avant de retourner saisir une bouteille de rouge pour la cuisson. Arrivée à la caisse, j'aperçus la fille aux cheveux cyans sortir son porte feuille.

« - Je vais régler, lui fis-je avec un signe afin qu'elle range sa carte avant de sortir la mienne.

\- Pas question, c'était mon idée.

\- Allez, ça ne me gêne pas. »

Avant même de la laisser rétorquer je tendis ma carte au vendeur puis saisis le sac plastique contenant nos petites affaires. La journaliste se faisait encore plus silencieuse qu'avant, j'arrivais même à déceler une certaine tension dans l'air.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tu l'as encore fait, me répondit-elle sur un ton agacé.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Tu penses qu'une petite journaliste n'avait pas les moyens de régler ça ? »

Son visage se faisait dur, bien loin de celui de la veille lorsqu'elle était endormie. Mon cœur se resserra quand je lus dans son regard qu'elle était vraiment contrariée.

« - Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, je voulais juste…

\- Tout contrôler ?! »

Elle marquait encore un point, et avec lui s'envolait déjà sa bonne humeur. Je devrais encore trouver un moyen pour qu'elle oublie ça. La plus jeune soupira finalement, l'air plus embêtée que vraiment fâchée, son visage se relâcha et se fit plus détendu.

Nous nous arrêtions quelques mètres plus loin sur le chemin du retour pour prendre quelque chose de rapide à manger avant de rentrer chez moi, et cette fois-ci je la laissais régler à contrecœur. Je n'aimais pas dépendre de quelqu'un.

Nous rentriâmes enfin chez moi, où je m'attelais déjà à préparer le repas du soir. Au moins, il serait prêt, et qui savait ce que me réservait Miku pour la suite. Je sortais la viande que je fis mariner avec le rouge avant de laver et d'éplucher quelques légumes pour les y rajouter. La journaliste ne me quittait pas des yeux, presque surprise des quelques gestes que j'accomplissais.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

La jeune fille avait pour habitude de manger des plats réchauffés et tout préparés, m'avoua-t-elle presque fière d'elle pour cacher ses prouesses calamiteuses en cuisine. L'image qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment là me vola un rire amusé. Finalement le reste de l'après midi se passa de façon plutôt calme, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence doucement à décliner dans le ciel telle une boule de feu s'abattant sur la ville. Je m'étais installée sur le canapé afin de souffler quelques instants lorsque mon amie apporta deux verres qu'elle posa sur la table accompagnée de la bouteille de vin blanc que j'avais achetée précédemment. J'allais ensuite chercher mon plat au four que je posai sur la table à son tour. J'eus la chance d'apprécier un regard pétillant lorsqu'elle goûta à une première bouchée. J'étais plutôt fière de mes talents de cuisinière.

Son regard se fit soudainement plus sérieux alors qu'elle nous servit un verre de vin. Je n'avais toujours pas saisit là où elle en voulait en venir.

« - Ce soir, Luka… chuchota-t-elle en me tendant la coupe, je veux que tu te laisses aller. »

C'était donc ça ! Si elle pensait que l'alcool arriverait à me faire perdre ce désir de tout contrôler… Je doutais que cette idée lui permette d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

« - Alors comme ça, tu veux me soûler pour ensuite abuser de mon corps, lui riais-je alors.

\- C'est à peu près ça, me répondit-elle très sérieusement. »

Ma plaisanterie ne semblait finalement pas en être une. Je pouvais voir cette lueur dans ses yeux, et toute la frustration contenue de ne jamais pu avoir pu me faire ce que j'osais lui faire. Je me sentais bientôt un peu angoissée de l'imaginer me toucher, comme moi je la touchais. Perdre le contrôle, hein ?

« - Je ne suis pas certaine du résultat, fis-je en avalant une gorgée avant de reprendre mon repas, peu sûre de moi. »

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, son repas terminé. Elle m'avait resservit un verre entre deux conversations, que j'avais à moitié bu. Je pouvais déjà ressentir les effets de l'alcool tant j'avais peu mangé aujourd'hui. Finalement, son idée n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle en avait l'air. Je devinais qu'elle, prenait son temps pour boire afin de garder ses idées plus claires que les miennes. Enfin, il en faudrait plus pour m'abattre pensais-je alors, quoique… L'inquiétude qui m'avait envahit précédemment me poussait à boire mes verres un peu plus vite pour me détendre, et je ne risquais pas de conduire ce soir, alors… Mes joues devinrent un peu plus chaude lorsque je la regardais, attentive. Ce soir, je la trouvais encore plus belle que d'habitude. Ses yeux bleus tirant sur le vert dans la pénombre, sa peau si parfaite, ses cheveux cyans qui retombaient sur ses épaules… Son regard captivant, son expression à la fois curieuse et déterminée. J'appréciais vraiment tout chez elle. A ce moment là, l'idée même d'avoir pensé à la remplacer semblait vraiment ridicule, car elle était irremplaçable. Je n'étais pas sûre d'à quoi nous jouions mais je ne m'en lassais pas. L'alcool devait vraiment me monter à la tête.

Je me levai soudainement, verre à la main, avant de me diriger vers l'étagère où étaient posés mes platines vinyles. Je pris un disque bien choisi avant de me retourner vers elle. Je souris aux premiers sons joués. J'aimais la musique après tout, mais pas seulement. Je tendis le bras vers ma camarade qui me fixait bien étrangement.

« - Tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi non ? »

Je ne sais pas quelle folie vint me frapper à ce moment là, ou si c'était le blanc qui me faisait un drôle d'effet, mais j'avais envie de faire autre chose avec elle, autre chose que seulement m'amuser… Je finis de descendre mon troisième verre, pensant qu'il était quand même plus sage de m'arrêter là.

« - Allez ! Viens… »

Sa main, hésitante, vint attraper la mienne alors que je la ramenais vers moi rapidement. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je posai ma main droite sur sa taille alors que mon autre attrapait délicatement la sienne. Je pouvais la voir rougir comme jamais elle n'avait rougi alors qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourtant, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était captivée et ce sentiment me donnait envie de me livrer corps et âme. Il arrivait à me faire complètement chavirer.

Sans dire un mot, j'avançai mon pied droit puis fis un pas sur le côté suivi d'un en arrière, en rythme avec la musique. Son corps suivait le mien, d'abord maladroitement, puis de façon de plus en plus naturelle alors que ses yeux ne quittaient plus les miens. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir la porter dans mes bras, une impression de liberté alors que nous tournions lentement sur nous même. Cette façon d'être embarrassée me réchauffait le cœur. Peu à peu, mon corps se rapprochait du sien rompant avec les quelques notes qui finissaient de se jouer. Je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage, et ses mains passer derrière ma nuque. Mes lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à un souffle chaud des siennes.

Sans réfléchir, je me penchai machinalement vers elle. Je pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes d'abord délicatement en remontant mes mains dans son dos, puis plus fougueusement. Ma langue dansait avec la sienne comme nous venions de danser, de façon harmonieuse. Mes gestes et les siens s'accordaient parfaitement pour offrir un ballet digne des plus belles représentations. Celle-ci ne s'offrirait pourtant qu'à nous. Peu à peu, je la dirigeai vers la chambre tel un homme guidant sa compagne dans une valse nocturne. Je l'allongeai sur le lit avant de la rejoindre. Ma bouche n'avait pas quitté la sienne hormis le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Je sentais son corps se frotter tout entier contre le mien alors que ses gestes se faisaient bien plus sûrs que d'habitude. Je dus les maintenir fermement contre les draps pour qu'elle ne s'aventure pas sous ma chemise avant de les relâcher pour descendre sur la sienne que je déboutonnai. Bientôt je lui enlevai ce surplus de tissu avant d'embrasser le dessus de sa poitrine qui ne s'offrait pas encore totalement à moi. Je l'entendais soupirer quand ma langue caressait sa peau, que je remontais lentement jusqu'à son cou avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait enivrée le plus, elle ou l'alcool ? Peut-être bien les deux.

Je détachai enfin son soutien-gorge pour m'offrir ce merveilleux paysage. Mes doigts fins caressaient sa peau, jouant sur sa poitrine rebondie. Je mordillais dans le creux de son cou lui volant soupirs et gémissements avant de glisser délicatement ma main sur son bas ventre et de passer sous son pantalon. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent au moment ou je passai sur son intimité pour en caresser délicatement la perle.

« - Luka… gémissait-elle. »

Elle respirait difficilement, prononçant mon nom entre deux baisers, ce qui avait le don de me rendre folle. Son corps se cambra quand je me glissai finalement en elle d'un geste lent, lui arrachant un cri plus fort que les autres. Je sentais son souffle accélérer. Je pouvais presque sentir les battements de son cœur au bout des doigts. Ses bras passèrent derrière ma nuque pour descendre se resserrer sur mon dos. Je sentis soudain une de ses mains repousser la mienne. Elle saisit mes épaules et sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, me renversa pour se retrouver à califourchon sur moi. La surprise m'avait empêchée le moindre geste.

« - Ce n'est pas ce qui était censé se passer, Luka… souffla-t-elle le regard plongé dans le mien. »

Sa main caressait ma joue. Je pus à nouveau ressentir cette agréable sensation alors que l'inquiétude commençait à nouveau à croître en moi. J'attrapai rapidement son poignet lorsqu'elle attrapa ma chemise pour la déboutonner. Ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quittée, et elle n'avait pas fait un geste de plus. Je pouvais pourtant y lire tous le désir pour moi, et imaginer la déception qu'elle pourrait à nouveau ressentir. Mes mains en tremblaient presque. Lentement, je relâchai l'étreinte que j'exerçais pour l'entraver et me relevai. Je préférai détacher moi-même les boutons de ma chemise afin de me rassurer et elle me laissa faire, sûrement déjà satisfaite de ce petit pas vers elle. Je me retrouvai maintenant en soutien-gorge devant elle, et bien que je ne fusse jamais très pudique avec elle, cette situation m'embarrassait un peu trop. Les lèvres de la journaliste vinrent soudainement rejoindre les miennes qu'elle caressait délicatement de sa langue alors que ses mains remontaient sur mes hanches. C'était la première fois que je la laissais toucher mon corps de cette façon, comme une gazelle apeurée. De nouvelles sensations parcoururent mon corps pour venir se nouer dans mon ventre. Ses doigts passèrent dans mon dos pour dégrafer ce qui protégeait ma poitrine jusque là. Je la sentais appuyer sur mes épaules pour me rallonger sur le lit tout en m'embrassant à nouveau. Toutes mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, incapable de savoir comment réagir, comment me laisser véritablement aller. A ce moment là, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je la laissais agir comme bon lui semblait, et cela me déroutait. Je fus surprise de constater que ses gestes se faisaient sûrs alors qu'elle ne m'avait encore jamais touchée. Sa langue passa fougueusement dans mon cou, me brûlant presque la peau. Je sentais mon corps se réchauffer tout entier sous ses doigts de fée qui prenaient plaisir à explorer chaque parcelle de ma peau.

Plus elle m'embrassait, plus elle prenait confiance en elle. Elle releva la tête, plongeant à nouveau son regard hypnotisant dans le mien, se voulant rassurante. J'arrivais un peu à me détendre tout en gardant une certaine appréhension qui s'intensifia lorsque ses mains déboutonnèrent mon pantalon qu'elle fit bientôt glisser le long de mes jambes. Je discernais déjà ses intentions. Sa langue s'aventura dangereusement sur ma poitrine pour dessiner le contour des petites montagnes rosâtres. Cette sensation me fit frémir alors que je lâchais un soupir bien malgré moi. A cet instant, je me sentis plus gênée que jamais, me trouvant ridiculement faible. Je devinais un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres brûlantes. A nouveau, elle me regarda, mais cette fois je n'arrivais pas à lui faire face alors que ses doigts descendaient sur mon bas ventre. Je tournai un peu plus la tête lorsque ceux-ci glissèrent sous mon pantalon et sous mes derniers sous-vêtements sans pourtant aller plus bas. Je savais qu'elle prenait son temps par conscience de la difficulté que représentait cette situation pour moi. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, je l'empêchais d'avoir la moindre emprise. Elle aurait pu se jeter sur moi, pour enfin satisfaire toute cette frustration accumulée, mais il en était tout autre. J'aimais ses gestes délicats qui se voulaient rassurants, sa façon de me regarder. Je pouvais presque voir de la fierté dans ses yeux quand je me risquais à m'y confronter. Je savais ce que cela représentait pour elle.

Sa main descendit un peu plus bas, frottant alors sur mes parties les plus secrètes en me volant mon premier gémissement. Si mes joues n'avaient pas déjà été rouges, elles se seraient encore plus empourprées. D'un geste délicat, ses doigts glissèrent dangereusement plus bas pour s'insinuer lentement en moi. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps tout entier alors que je serrai fermement les draps. Une chaleur m'envahit lorsqu'elle commença des petits mouvements de va-et-vient progressif. J'enroulais fortement mes bras autour de sa taille comme par automatisme lorsqu'elle colla son corps au mien et vint m'embrasser. Mon ventre se réchauffait encore un peu plus autant qu'il en était possible alors qu'elle accélérait peu à peu ses allers et retours. Je sentais la pression de ses doigts de plus en plus ferme à l'intérieur de moi. Mes muscles se contractaient alors que je me sentais de plus en plus faible, comme si la tête me tournait. Mes poumons me demandaient de respirer, mon cœur de me calmer. Je pouvais le sentir battre à la place de mes pensées. Celles-ci avaient complètement disparues, emportant avec elle toute l'inquiétude qui avait pu me submerger jusqu'à présent. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, tout autour de moi semblait disparaître absorbé par une étrange lumière alors que les images se déformaient. Mon corps se cambrait sous ses gestes à la fois puissants et délicats. Elle me possédait entièrement alors que je m'offrais enfin à elle. Je ressentais comme une sensation de soulagement mêlé à un plaisir indescriptible. Je m'étonnais presque de son habilité qui m'enflammait. Un frisson presque électrique parcourra soudainement tout mon être avant que je ne la sente se retirer. Comme un puissant vertige provoqué par l'extase. Elle avait réussit à me faire perdre tout contrôle. Cette nuit, je m'abandonnais complètement dans ses bras.

Le soleil lui-même ne put me réveiller le lendemain matin alors que je sentais une chaleur apaisante m'envelopper. Elle ne m'avait pas quittée depuis la veille, cette rassurante étreinte. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur que tout cela disparaisse, peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Peur de tout oublier ensuite. Pourtant, si j'étais convaincue d'une chose, c'est que jamais je ne pourrai oublier. Elle avait réussi à capturer mon âme. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'acceptais ma condition de petite chose fragile et délicate, uniquement car c'était elle…

« - Tu m'as permis de tomber amoureuse, chuchota-t-elle me croyant probablement endormie. »

Ses mots firent trembler mon cœur. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille sensation auparavant. Des mots à la fois effrayants mais apaisants, comme si toutes mes craintes s'envolaient. Je devais le reconnaître, je n'avais eu peur que d'une chose jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas de l'amour lui-même, mais que celui-ci m'échappe. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point on pouvait être dépendant de quelqu'un. Elle était devenue ma drogue. Et je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Elle se trompait tout de même sur un point C'est elle, qui m'avait permis de tomber amoureuse... Et elle y gagnerait son interview…

Maintenant, j'étais sûre qu'elle reviendrait…


End file.
